


was home supposed to be so warm?

by angelkat



Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: When Winter wakes in the middle of the night, he finds a peculiar sort of warmth blanketed over his heart of ice.





	was home supposed to be so warm?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ezekiel0601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiel0601/gifts).

> To the friend who introduced me to dragons. I showed this to you already, but yeah, I ought to make my gratitude look official and stuff. I want you know I'm sincere. 
> 
> Cheers. :>

Life as an IceWing prince was heavy with vicious nobles breathing down his neck. Training in the middle of the night was vital in keeping his position in the Third Circle intact.

So it was sheer force of instinct when Winter opened his eyes.

He expected the cold slab of polished ice that walled his ceiling, the frozen bed, the ice globe by his nightstand, blinking in alarm.

Instead, he found himself staring at a spillage of stars illuminating the dark. The grass underneath his scales.

Moonwatcher, holding his talons.

He inched closer to her and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
